Flesh Faire: A Celebration of Life
by Ria Unbelievable
Summary: From AI. Two anti-Flesh Faire friends get in a slight mix up... I wrote this last summer, a little while after I saw AI. The Flesh Faire scene caught my attention. Please R/R


Flesh Faire: A Celebration of Life  
  
1 By Shanti Lechuga  
  
"The Flesh Faire makes me sick!" Shaundra spat, staring at the gates.  
  
Matt nodded. "Yeah. It's not like mechas do anything but what humans tell them."  
  
"No kidding... Why destroy them?" Shaundra glared hatefully into the Flesh Faire.  
  
As they stood there, glaring and refusing to go in, a group of security guards came running up.  
  
"There's the escaped mechas!" on shouted, pointing at Matt and Shaundra.  
  
"Us?" they asked simultaneously, looking confused.  
  
Without giving an answer, the guards ran up, grabbing the two roughly. "Damn mechas," one muttered, dragging Shaundra behind him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" the dark haired girl shrieked, struggling madly.  
  
"Calm down, Shaundra," Matt muttered through gritted teeth. He winced in pain as the guard sharply twisted his arm.  
  
"Shut up, mecha!" the guard growled.  
  
"We're not mecha!" Matt hissed, trying to twist away.  
  
Before anymore could be said, they reached the cages where the mechas were held. Shaundra and Matt were roughly shoved in. Once in the cage, a heavy metal bracelet was snapped on Shaundra's wrist, but Matt was left alone.  
  
"This'll teach you to fight us, mecha," the guard sneered, pressing a button on a small black controller.  
  
Shaundra shrieked in pain as a jolt of electricity pulsed through her. After a few moments of the electricity shooting through her, she fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Smirking, the guard walked off, leaving Shaundra in an unconscious heap.  
  
As he pulled Shaundra to a corner, Matt muttered every curse he could think of, directing all of them at the guard. He scrunched himself into a corner and pulled Shaundra half way into his lap, absently stroking her hair as he tried to think of escape, seeing there wasn't much else he could do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Johnson, come look at this." A young woman pointed to the screen, which showed Cage 17 for the mecha cells.  
  
"What is it, Nicole?" the man asked, leaning over her shoulder to look at the screen.  
  
"Mechas don't show affection for each other, like that, do they?" Nicole pointed out a young boy, holding a dark haired girl, who seemed to be unconscious, in his lap.  
  
"No. They never act like that; they aren't programmed to." Johnson frowned at the screen. "Get a closer look," he ordered, studying them intently.  
  
Nicole quickly typed in a few codes, and the camera focused in on the two. "I don't think they're mechas," she stated flatly, after a moment of studying them.  
  
"They aren't. James, Aaron, get those two out of Cage 17 and bring them here." Johnson pointed them out, and then studied them a bit more. "Mecha can't show love," he muttered, "or affection. Not like that, anyway."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James and Aaron made their way quickly to Cage 17. As they reached it, they saw the two Johnson had pointed out. The boy held a protective manner, while the girl was still unconscious. Within seconds, the cage had been unlocked, and the two men were inside it, headed for Matt and Shaundra.  
  
Matt's head snapped up at the sound of the guards. "We aren't mechas!" His voice and face held a hint of fear.  
  
"Relax, kid. We know that." James offered a hand to help him up. "We came down here to get you outta here."  
  
Matt slowly stood, ignoring James' hand. He carefully picked up Shaundra, keeping her in a protective hold.  
  
"I'll take the girl," Aaron offered. When he received a sharp response in the negative, he shrugged and led them out.  
  
They pushed their way through the crowed until they reached the security office. "Don't be scared of the people in here..." James told them, opening the door.  
  
Matt leaned against a wall, away from the commotion, staring around the room.  
  
"So, I hear you two were mistaken for mechas." Johnson approached, studying the facial build and reactions, to make sure they truly were human.  
  
Nodding, Matt replied, "I don't see how, though." He kept his protective manner, not sure what they were going to do.  
  
"What's this?!" Johnson's face held a disgusted look as he held up the chain that had been on Shaundra's wrist.  
  
Matt shrugged. "Some sort of shocking device, I think. It's the reason she's unconscious."  
  
Johnson nodded. He snapped the bracelet off and dropped it to the floor, crushing it with his heal. "How'd ya get into this mess, anyway?"  
  
"Well, our parents brought us here, even though they know we hate it, and they went in while we stayed outside. Then a few guards came up and took us to the cages, claiming we were escaped mecha. We told them we weren't mechas, but they didn't believe us. They put us in the cages, then put the bracelet on Shaundra. They used a little controller thingy to shock her till she passed out."  
  
As Matt was speaking, Shaundra began to gain consciousness. It was a few moments before she could fully focus, but when she did, she saw several people in Flesh Faire work shirts. "Where are we?" she murmured, glancing around nervously.  
  
"Flesh Faire security office," Matt replied, allowing her to drop and stand on her own.  
  
"I see... What happened to us... me?"  
  
"Those guards who took you to the cages shocked you till ya passed out," Johnson growled, pointing out the crushed bracelet.  
  
Shaundra couldn't help but spit at it. "I hope they burn it hell!" she spat, kicking the bracelet.  
  
Matt laughed at her reaction to it. "I guess we better get out of here..."  
  
Johnson nodded. "Yeah... Just go on home, I suppose."  
  
"Nice talking to you, sir, but I hope I never have to come here again." Shaundra offered a hand in a friendly handshake.  
  
"I can see why," Johnson replied, shaking her hand in return.  
  
After a few short good-byes were exchanged, Matt and Shaundra left, to return home, hoping they'd never encounter the Flesh Fair again. 


End file.
